Docking stations for portable computers and other portable computing devices are generally well-known, including active docking stations having an expansion connector connectable with an input/output (I/O) communication port of a portable computer and other portable computing device seated therein.
However, known active docking station apparatus are limited in their ability to efficiently provide secure connection between the expansion connector of the docking station apparatus and the I/O communication port of the portable computer or other portable computing device during exposure to shock and vibration environments applied along the direction of insertion of the expansion connector.